


Trust As Far As You Can Throw Her

by ShadowShinyMew



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire-centric, Alya Salt, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, My First Fanfic, The Ladyblog, technically? even though it's bashing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowShinyMew/pseuds/ShadowShinyMew
Summary: Alya gets a big scoop and eagerly posts an article about it on the Ladyblog. The problem? It came from Lila. The results are... less than ideal.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 565
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	Trust As Far As You Can Throw Her

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, okay, so firstly, I don't believe Alya would ever be this stupid. That being said, Alya Salt fics fuel me so I thought why not try my hand at one? This isn't beta read so please tell me if there are any mistakes. It doesn't help that I'm posting this on a whim and wrote this fic with the fact that no one else if ever gonna see it in mind. Also, I'm horrible at naming things so sorry for the bad villain name.
> 
> I got the idea while reading through MarionettePuppet's fic but I believe it's different enough that I'm not stealing their idea?

The article was freshly released on the Ladyblog. The title, large and bolded, reading 'LADYBUG GOES TO FRANÇOISE DUPONT HIGH SCHOOL?' A picture of the school was pasted underneath. Satisfied, Alya pinned it to the 'featured' section and went to bed, excitedly waiting for the next day. Surely, her views would rocket up. 

When she awoke, she found that predictably, her views hit numbers like never before. Thousands upon thousands swarmed the Ladyblog, reading through the article shared upon countless social medias. Numerous people were thirsty for any information about the masked hero, wanting to meet her. Alya quickly got ready for school, looking forward to checking the numbers again once she got home. 

In truth, Alya already knew who Ladybug was. Lila had proudly told her when Reyna transferred over. Though disappointed when told to keep Reyna's identity a secret, Lila allowed one thing - to share the fact that she went to their school, more specifically, their class. Alya understood why she needed to keep Reyna's identity a secret, the fact that Hawkmoth could target her friends and family was a big issue. But sharing where she went to everyday was fine, right? It's not like Hawkmoth would send an akuma over to attack countless high schoolers, right? 

Wrong. Alya screamed in fear as the wall to the classroom crumbled down. A villain dressed in dark blue came in, floating. Sparks of electricity, the color of neon blue, surrounded him. "Where is Ladybug?" He instantly demanded. 

"Who are you?" A classmate called out - Alya wasn't sure which one. 

"Oh forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Electrifyer! And I'm here to light up your day!" He shouted. "Now, where is that cowardly little bug? There's no point in hiding, not when you're going to get crushed all the same." 

Alya's head shot over to where Reyna sat only to find her cowering and shaking in fear. She wanted to shout, ask "What are you doing?!" but realized that no true Ladybug would ever shake in fear in the face of the villain. Her eyes then shot over to Lila, who was crouching behind her desk, arms up to protect herself and her head turned away. All they could do now was wait for the real Ladybug to show up. 

"Stop what you're doing!" Ladybug demanded as she swung into the classroom and in front of the students. Chat Noir vaulted in not long after. 

The villain frowned at the fact that Ladybug swung in from where he broke the wall. He then noticed the open door and the missing students. One... two... at least five of them managed to run away. Was Ladybug one of those missing students...? Or was the whole article a fake? No matter, what he needed were the miraculouses, though, it would've been much easier to catch the bug in her civilian form...

"Hand them over!" Electrifyer growled. Lightning was thrown at the heroes, sparking angrily. The two easily dodged. 

"You have to try harder than that!" Chat Noir taunted as he ran towards the villain. His eyes wandered over Electrifyer's body, trying to find the item that got hit with the akuma. His whole suit was sleek, with jagged spikes on the shoulders which electricity seemed to be generating from. Then his eyes landed on the necklace around his neck, electric blue and pulsing with energy. It was the only item on the villain. 

"Ladybug, there!" Chat Noir exclaimed. "It's the necklace!" 

"Got it," Ladybug nodded in confirmation, her yo-yo landing on an exposed beam behind the villain. 

Electrifyer shot lightning bolts like mad. "You're not winning that easily!" 

They won that easily. Ladybug didn't even need to use her lucky charm until the end where she had to clean everything up. Looking at the injured man, the two heroes crouched down. "You alright?" Ladybug asked gently. 

"I-I don't know," the man said, looking at his arms in wonder. "I'm an electrician, my arms... they were... wrecked by the electricity that climbed up the cords. I was so overwhelmed with despair that I must've gotten akumatised. I'm so sorry..." 

"It's fine," Chat Noir smiled. "And it looks like you got healed from that catastrophe!" 

Ladybug gave a disapproving groan but mentally noted down the fact that the man's arms had gotten completely healed when akumatised. "Well, I think we have some words to say to our blogger friend here." 

"Right," Chat Noir replied, his eyes hardening as he looked at Alya. 

"What you did was irresponsible," Ladybug stated firmly. Alya paled. She knew by the disappointed look that Ladybug wasn't going to give her the fox miraculous ever again. "I can't believe I've ever trusted you." The blogger didn't have time to process the hidden hurt in the hero's voice. 

"These high schoolers could've been seriously hurt," Chat Noir added. "If we weren't around, this would've ended horribly, especially if Ladybug was actually apart of this class and got caught." 

"So please, do some research and check your sources before you endanger people," Ladybug said. "Especially if your source has been known to lie about many things, including me." 

"How would I know she lied?" Alya cried out, not even noticing the fact that she had not once mentioned that Lila was her source for the article. 

Ladybug frowned. "There were many things that could've proved her wrong. Like the fact that Jagged Stone doesn't and has never had a pet kitten. A simple google search could've proven that false. Besides, even if it was true, you should've never posted anything that could allow Hawkmoth to figure out our identities." 

The heroes' miraculouses then simultaneously beep. 

"Well, bug out!" Ladybug exclaimed as she swung away, Chat Noir following. As she did so, all of Alya's classmates turned to stare at her. 

"You're the reason we got attacked?" Nino exclaimed, shocked. "Not cool, dude." 

And Alya curled up on herself, she might've gain views on her blog but she lost the respect of all her classmates...


End file.
